Dipper and Mabel's First Adventure (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dipper and Mabel's First Adventure. In Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel Pines had the greatest adventure for one summer. Candy Chiu: Do you really have to go? There's still so much we haven't done together. Mabel Pines: Summer's over, Candy. It's time for us to grow up. Dipper Pines: But not too much. Grenda: Aaah! I hate my dumb heart for making me feel things. (punches herself in the heart) Cut. It. Out. Heart! Soos Ramirez: Hey, Can you punch my heart too? Candy Chiu: No, Mine! Punch my feelings away. Mabel Pines: (hugs Candy and Grenda) Candy and Grenda, Thank you for being my people. You'll always be my best friends. Grunkle Stan, Thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater. Stanley Pines: Ah, It's cold out. I had to. Soos Ramirez: What? But it's like eighty-something degrees out today. Stan and Ford: Can it, Soos! Dipper, Mabel, Candy and Grenda laugh. Wendy Corduroy: (kneels next to Dipper) Hey, You mean a lot to me, Man. Dipper Pines: (fist-bumps Wendy) You too. Wendy Corduroy: (switches hats with Dipper) Something to remember me by. (handing Dipper a letter) Oh, And this. Read it the next time you miss Gravity Falls. A bus pulls up. The Bus Driver: Last bus leaving Gravity Falls. All aboard. Mabel Pines: Guess we've said goodbye to everyone except...Waddles. I...I don't know how to explain this but... (sighs) Mom and Dad won't let me bring a pig home to California so... you have to stay here! Waddles pulls Mabel's skirt. Mabel Pines: (trying to push Waddles off of her and starts to cry) Come on. Come on. I have to go. I'm...I'm sorry, Waddles. Stanley Pines: Agh! You know what? Forget it! I lived with this pig all summer, Now your parents are gonna have to. (puts Waddles on the bus) Hey, Bus guy! This pig is comin' with the kids. The Bus Driver: Now, Hold on a second. Bringing animals aboard a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by... Stan pulls out his brass knuckles and Ford shows his gun. The Bus Driver: Wah...welcome aboard. You can sit in the front row, Pig. Stanley Pines: Kids, You knuckleheads were nothin' but a nuisance and I'm glad to be rid of ya. Mabel Pines: (as she and Dipper hug him) We'll miss you too, Grunkle Stan. Dipper Pines: Ready to head into the unknown? Mabel Pines: Nope. Let's do it. They get on the bus and it drives away. Everyone runs after the bus shouting their farewells. Mabel Pines: Bye! Bye, Everybody! We'll miss you. Dipper Pines: Bye! I'll miss you guys, too! Ford puts his hand on Stan's shoulder. Dipper opens the letter, which has signatures from various people and says "See you next summer." and smiles. One year later, Dipper and Mabel arrived in Gravity Falls with Waddles to spend their next summer with their great-uncles, Stane and Ford. Mabel Pines: Hi, Grunkle Stan, Hi, Grunkle Ford! Stanley Pines: Hey, Dipper, Mabel! (as he and Ford hugged their great-nephew and niece) How'd you two rascals been? Dipper Pines: We're doing alright. Ford Pines: I sure hope your parents lived the whole year with Waddles. Mabel Pines: They sure did, Grunkle Frod. And they said hi to you two. Dipper Pines: So, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, What's the plan today? Ford Pines: Well, You see, Dipper. We both thought we'd take you somewhere special. Mabel Pines: Really, What is it?! Stanley Pines: We're going to Disneyland! Mabel Pines: Sounds like fun, Grunkle Stan! Dipper Pines: Sounds good to me. At the station, The Disney Express arrived right on time. Dipper Pines: Well, Here we go. Mabel Pines: I can hardly wait! Stanley Pines: Just like the good old days since last year, Huh, Ford? Ford Pines: I couldn't agree more, Stanley. Soon, They got towards the driveway. Dipper Pines: Guys, Look! Mabel Pines: We're getting close! Stanley Pines: You darn right we are! Ford Pines: This is where we transport ourselves to Disneyland. At last, They finally arrived at Disneyland. Mabel Pines: We're here! We're here! Dipper Pines: This sure is going to be fun. Stanley Pines: Oh, You bet your guts it is, Dipper. Ford Pines: Just wait until you meet Mickey Mouse and his friends. As they looked around, Dipper and Mabel came to Main Street U.S.A. Dipper Pines: This is it, Main Street U.S.A. Mabel Pines: Wow! There was Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Some cars, Herbie and Giselle. Susie the Little Blue Coupe: Good morning. Dipper Pines: Morning. Mabel Pines: Hi! Susie the Little Blue Coupe: How are you doing? Dipper Pines: We're doing good. Mabel Pines: (notice a castle) Dipper, Look! Dipper Pines: Wow, What is this!? Herbie: (beeps repetitively) Dipper Pines: The Castle of Cinderella and Mickey Mouse's home!? Mabel Pines: Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Can we go see!? Stanley Pines: Slow down, You two. We still got plenty of time. Ford Pines: Alright, Let's go. Dipper Pines: Alright! Mabel Pines: Yes! When they came to the Magic Kingdom, Mabel was amazed to discover the Castle of King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse. Mabel Pines: (gasps) It's the Castle of Cinderella! Stanley Pines: That's right, Mabel. And it's also King Mickey and Queen Minnie's home. Ford Pines: Just you wait, Dipper. This is where our real adventure in Disneyland begins. Then, King Mickey and all of his friends came to greet the Pines. Mickey Mouse: Hello, Everyone, Great to see you. (chuckles) Dipper Pines: I don't believe it, It's Mickey Mouse and his friends! Herbie: (beeps in greetings) Giselle: (beeps in greetings) Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Glad you all could come to Disneyland. Then, Dusty Crophopper and his helper, Pedro came the greet them as well. Dusty Crophopper: Hey the, name's Dusty Crophopper. Pedro: (yells like Goofy) Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure